La hija del sol
by Saulen
Summary: Keiko trabaja como arqueóloga en busca de pistas sobre una figura perdida en el tiempo y en las leyendas. Un golpe de suerte y un poco de destino la llevarán a ella y a Rika al pasado, donde serán testigos del nacimiento del amor entre un faraón y una guerrera del desierto, que en su sangre podría llevar el linaje menos pensado. Semi-AU


Ok, aquí mi idea del antiguo Egipto. Solo algo que se me ocurrió, y que iré actualizando cuando me nivele con los otros dos que llevo atrasados, jaja. Bueno, aquí está mi contribución.

SAO es de Reki Kawahara, etc., etc.

Capítulo 1 – La hija del sol

Luxor, Egipto

Son las cuatro de la tarde. Las masas de gente transitan de un lugar a otro sin cesar, eternamente alienados en el ajetreo de la subsistencia en un país del que solo queda la pobreza extrema en medio de edificaciones que fungen como silenciosos testigos milenarios de la grandeza de la que otrora fuera la nación más poderosa del mundo antiguo. Lejos de la metrópoli, avanzando lentamente por las dunas del desierto, una mujer castaña, vestida con un traje café, un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y un sombrero para el sol, se conduce sobre un camello, guiado por un nativo, hacia lo que parece ser un sitio de excavación. Las pecas de su rostro le dan una apariencia infantil, a pesar de ya rondar los 25 años, y su expresión fresca y animada contrasta con la soledad y aridez del paisaje que la rodea. Al sol, sin embargo, le quedan un par de horas antes de ponerse, por lo que todavía alcanzará a encontrar a la amiga que viene a ver.

Al cabo de un rato, su camello por fin llega al sitio de la excavación, donde la reciben dos monolitos de aproximadamente cinco metros de alto, cada uno con la forma del faraón de cuya tumba sirven de entrada. La joven mira a su alrededor y distingue a los trabajadores sacando tierra en carretas, mientras otros se dedican a picar la pared rocosa en busca de la entrada a una de las tumbas de la cohorte del príncipe. Se baja de su transporte y, sin esperar a su escolta, camina hasta una de las paredes, en las cuales encuentra los jeroglíficos que confirman la hipótesis que acaba de concebir.

-Este es el jeroglífico que indica princesa… pero hay otra cosa… -Sigue las inscripciones con la mano y detecta más ideogramas que le dan una idea clara de lo que dice. –Hija… de… Horus… -Al recitar esas palabras, sus ojos se desorbitan como platos. -¿¡Hija de Horus?! –Vuelve a ver a su alrededor, pero los trabajadores, al no conocer el extraño idioma que les habla, optan por ignorarla. La joven, sin embargo, procede a preguntar por la persona a la que ha venido a buscar.

-YO… BUSCO… A… KEIKO… KE-I-KO… -Le comienza a hablar a uno mientras con las manos dibuja a una persona de baja estatura. Este solo responde señalando hacia el interior de la catacumba principal. La chica traga saliva y avanza hacia la entrada, procediendo a aventurarse al interior, el cual ya está iluminado por algunas lámparas colocadas por el equipo de trabajo. En las paredes de la catacumba se ven algunos jeroglíficos que muestran a un príncipe señalando hacia el frente, donde una mujer, que emite lo que parecen ser rayos de sol, rodeada de muchos adoradores. En otro cuadro, esa diosa de luz está enfrentada por lo que parece ser una interpretación antropomórfica de Bastet, la diosa del hogar, tomando la forma de una mujer gato que amenaza a la diosa con su arco y flecha. En la siguiente estela mira a la diosa junto al príncipe, ambos tomando de la mano a una niña que está entre los dos.

-Una diosa que entró en conflicto con otras por el amor del faraón… hasta parece temática de novela romántica. –Comenta mientras observa la última imagen.

-Una muy romántica. –Intercepta otra voz, que aparece por detrás, asustando a la recién llegada.

-¡UUUUUAAAAAHHHH! –Se asusta y se trepa contra la pared, volviendo a ver hacia atrás, donde reconoce a su amiga Keiko, la arqueóloga a cargo del proyecto.

-Bienvenida, Rika-san. –Saluda la pequeña científica de dos colas. Rika se baja de la pared y se sacude la ropa, un poco ruborizada por el salto que acaba de dar.

-Hola, Keiko. Bonita excavación tienes aquí. –Mira en todas direcciones, observando las varias estatuas que adornan el mausoleo.

-Y todavía no has visto nada. –Le señala hacia unas escaleras que dan al nivel inferior. Rika traga un poco de saliva y asiente. Keiko baja las escaleras y ella la sigue, intrigada.

-De acuerdo con la información que he logrado triangular, esta tumba le pertenece al faraón Kirinatón I, el padre de la emperatriz NeferYui.

-¿Kirinatón? –Exclama su amiga, sorprendida. -¿Ese Kirinatón del que no se tienen datos sobre quién fue reina durante su mandato?

-Así es. –Sonríe la joven. –Sabemos que fue el padre de NeferYui, pero no tenemos idea de quién fue la madre. ¿Te imaginas si este lugar fuera su tumba?

-Se dice que la madre de NeferYui era una diosa, pero arqueológicamente no se tiene evidencia de cuál fue su nombre humano, o si se hizo llamar "diosa" durante toda su vida. Además, está ese asunto de la supuesta rivalidad que tenía con Bastet. Eso me llevó a pensar que se trataba de Isis, pero no hay nada que vincule a Kirinatón con la figura de Osiris.

-Debió haber sido un hombre muy apuesto para que tantas diosas se enamoraran de él. –Sueña la pequeña arqueóloga. –Me hubiera gustado verlo, aunque sea de lejos. –Junta las manos a un lado de la cabeza y cierra los ojos, destilando corazones a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué evidencias tienes de que esta es la tumba? Digo, aquí hay muchas estelas que hablan de la relación entre ellos, pero a menos que aquí mismo esté la tumba de los dos, veo difícil que… -Comienza a hablar, pero es interrumpida por la cara sonriente de su amiga, que con los ojos le revela que no le ha mostrado todo lo que tiene. -¿Acaso…? –Abre los ojos como platos mientras Keiko la conduce al nivel inferior. Rika luce incrédula, pero al entrar al salón, su usualmente elocuente boca queda en el más absoluto de los silencios. Ante ella están los sarcófagos de Kirinatón I y su esposa, rodeados de estatuas de oro que muestran a NeferYui como eterna guardiana de su sueño. El salón está muy bien conservado, luciendo estelas jeroglíficas en todas las paredes que muestran más pasajes de la historia de los dos. Un panel muestra a Kirinatón recibiendo una espada de una forjadora de un país lejano, otra lo muestra montando un grifo junto a una niña que habla con el animal, otro luchando una guerra junto al avatar de Bastet, y uno más de la mano con la hija de Horus. En medio de los sarcófagos, Keiko encuentra también un papiro, aparentemente dejado por un escriba que quedó enterrado junto con ellos.

-Mira esto. –Le urge la más baja. Rika se aproxima y abre ojos de estrella al verlo.

-Eso es… ¿lo que creo que es?

-Es la historia de Kirinatón y la hija de Horus… -Vuelve a verla, emocionada. –Si tenemos suerte, aquí dirá el nombre de su esposa, y si es así…

-¡Serás famosa, Keiko! –Celebra su amiga. Keiko sonríe con emoción, extiende el papiro ahí mismo y empieza a leer, mientras Rika le aproxima una lámpara. Ambas se sientan en el piso y centran su atención en el contenido del texto.

-Esta es la historia de la estrella de la noche, el faraón Midorijeperura Kirinoteph, el cual yace enterrado en este lugar sagrado junto con aquella cuyo nombre… no puede ser mencionado… -Ambas hacen cara de decepción al leer esa parte. -… Sin embargo, ha de quedar constancia de que esta princesa no nació como tal, no era una diosa, sino una esclava extranjera que se convirtió en Gran Esposa Real por el mandato de nuestro dios, el faraón Kirinatón. El nombre de nuestra reina es…

-Asuneth Nefertari. –Recita Rika. Ambas se quedan en silencio por algunos instantes, procesando el hecho de que acaban de conocer información que por milenios estuvo perdida de la humanidad.

-Asuneth… Asuneth Nefertari… -Repite Keiko, emocionada. –Y eso no es todo, incluso fungió como Gran Esposa Real. –Celebra cada vez más feliz. -¡Es increíble que no hubiera ningún registro de ella anterior a NeferYui!

-Esto es increíble, Keiko. –Celebra también su amiga, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. –Cuando la comunidad científica sepa de esto, de seguro… -Comienza a decir, pero antes de poder terminar, un temblor sacude toda la estructura, haciendo que ambas se abracen hasta que se detiene.

-¡¿Qué fue eso!? –Pregunta nerviosa la más alta. -¿Acaso no están suficientemente excavados los cimientos? –Mira a su amiga, pero ésta responde negativamente.

-No, me aseguré de que todo estuviera seguro antes de aventurarme a bajar. –Explica asustada la joven. –Sin embargo, creo que será mejor que regresemos. –Le propone seria. Rika asiente y rápidamente se vuelven hacia la entrada, sin embargo, al hacerlo, la más alta pisa sin querer un ladrillo que se hunde más debajo de la altura del piso sobre el que están paradas, ante lo que ambas se quedan congeladas de terror.

-… Cuando eso pasa… usualmente no es nada bueno… -Ambas vuelven a verse con sombra bajo los ojos, siendo Rika quien traga saliva, ante una espantada Keiko.

-… ¿Rika-san? –Dice su amiga, nerviosa. En ese instante, una compuerta se abre bajo sus pies, haciéndolas caer a ambas por un deslizadero que las lleva a una caída libre. -¡RIKA-SAN! –Grita la más pequeña, mientras trata de extender su mano hacia ella.

-¡KEIKO! –Le contesta su amiga, alcanzando a tomarla de la mano en el último instante antes de perderse en la oscuridad, mientras otro temblor arroja algunas rocas sobre la entrada, dejándolas en completa oscuridad justo antes de caer de golpe en el piso, ambas perdiendo la conciencia en el acto.

000000000000000

Calor… parece como si fuera el medio día. Siente el aire seco que, como si secadora de cabello, pasa robando toda humedad de sus mejillas, mientras su cabello se marchita bajo el poderoso sol que la baña desde arriba, calentando la arena sobre la cual ambas yacen, golpeadas desorientadas. La primera en abrir los ojos es Keiko, quien extiende sus pequeñas manos a su alrededor, atrapando entre ellas la arena que prontamente se filtra entre sus dedos. Está caliente, toda ella se siente quemada, y las dunas sobre las cuales están tendidas no hacen sino absorber calor que usan para freír sus cuerpos. Motivada por la sensación, la joven castaña se incorpora en cuatro, para luego caer sentada hacia atrás, desorientada. Lo último que recuerda que estaba dentro de la tumba de Asuneth Nefertari junto con Rika, luego de lo cual, todo quedó en oscuridad.

-¡Rika-san! –Rápidamente busca con la mirada a su amiga, a quien encuentra tirada sobre la arena a su lado. Desesperada, se aproxima a ella y la mueve con ambas manos, arrodillándose a su lado y sintiendo el ardor del suelo tan inestable y caliente bajo sus pies. -¡Rika-san, despierta! –La llama otra vez su amiga. Rika por fin despierta, levantando una cara roja, quemada, todavía humeante por la refracción solar.

-Calor… -Mira en todas direcciones y luego cae en cuenta de que acaba de despertar. -¿¡AH?! ¿¡EH?! ¿¡IH!? –Se toca el cuerpo y mira a Keiko, asustada. -¿Qué nos pasó? –Pregunta asustada. Keiko niega con la cabeza y la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la tumba de Asuneth Nefertari… -Como reflejo, revisa en la bolsa que todavía lleva al hombro, encontrando con alivio el pergamino de Kirinatón. –El pergamino está bien… -Suspira aliviada. –Sin embargo… ¿no se supone que estábamos bajo tierra? –Pregunta extrañada.

-Eso mismo te iba a decir… yo esperaba despertarme y ver un ángel o algo así… -Comenta Rika mientras se sacude la arena de las caderas.

-Pero… ¿dónde estamos entonces? –Mira a la distancia, poniéndose la mano sobre los ojos, pero no es capaz de distinguir nada más que desierto. –No es posible… aun estando lejos, Luxor debería ser todavía visible desde aquí. –Comenta más preocupada. –Y yo que le había dicho a Kirito-san que viniera por nosotras para por Asuna-san al aeropuerto… -Se lamenta.

-¿Eh? ¿Le habías dicho a Kirito? –La mirada de Rika se llena de una ligera esperanza. –Eso quiere decir que él nos estará buscando. –Comenta aliviada.

-Bueno… pero nos estará buscando en el sitio arqueológico… y aquí… no sé qué tan lejos estaremos de ahí… -Vuelve a afligirse Keiko. Rika da un suspiro profundo y la toma de la mano. –Démonos prisa y busquemos el camino de regreso.

-Pero si empezamos a caminar ahora, moriremos quemadas… dicen que, si uno camina por el desierto, debe hacerlo de noche. –Argumenta la chica. Su amiga se lleva la mano a la barbilla y suspira otra vez.

-Aunque intentemos quedarnos por aquí, igual moriremos quemadas. Será mejor intentar avanzar algo. –Le propone seria. Keiko duda por unos instantes, pero finalmente asiente. Sabe que Rika tiene razón, no hay donde cubrirse, y eventualmente morirán de insolación si no encuentran refugio. Con determinación, ambas jóvenes comienzan a caminar por las dunas, avanzando lentamente y a pasos grandes, sus pies hundiéndose con cada zancada que dan para atravesar la primera de la infinidad de bancos de arena que se extienden frente a ella.

De repente, el paso de ambas se detiene por la súbita presencia de una flecha que cae a los pies de Keiko.

-¿Huh? –Es lo único que profiere la joven. Rika levanta la mirada y, de lejos, con el sol a su espalda, identifica la figura de una mujer con orejas y cola de gato, cabello celeste y armadura de guerra egipcia, que les está apuntando con un arco tensado sobre el cual descansa una flecha de oro igual a la que les acaba de arrojar.

-… ¿Una…? –Trata de identificar Rika.

-… ¿Mujer gato? –Termina Keiko. –No… no es cualquier mujer gato… -Sus ojos se contraen al reconocer el rostro de la agresora. -… ¿Sinon-san? –La identifica con horror. La mujer gatuna lanza otra flecha hacia Keiko, pero Rika la taclea hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, ambas rodando por sobre la arena varios metros hacia abajo. La cazadora intenta lanzar otra flecha, pero nuevamente falla por la velocidad de la caída de las dos jóvenes. Al perder velocidad, Rika es la primera que se pone de pie y hala la mano de Keiko, ayudándola a incorporarse y permitiéndole correr hacia delante de ella, al mismo tiempo que dos flechas más pasan a cada lado de ellas. A la extraña Sinon se le terminan las flechas, por lo que da un salto hacia donde clavó la última, tan alto que parecen cuatro metros de distancia cubiertos de un solo movimiento, lo que sorprende a ambas chicas, que miran de frente a la muerte cuando recoge la flecha y se prepara para dispararla.

-¡Keiko! –Rika extiende las manos de lado a lado, haciendo de escudo humano para permitirle a Keiko escapar, pero su amiga se da cuenta y se vuelve hacia ella, abrazándola en un movimiento tan rápido que ambas lo perciben como en cámara lenta. La flecha es disparada y ambas se abrazan en silencio, esperando el impacto. De repente, como un destello relampagueante, una mujer ha aparecido frente a ellas, desviando la trayectoria de la flecha con un movimiento de su espada, lanzando el proyectil girando hacia arriba, para luego caer de nuevo en las manos de la agresora, quien se limita a guardarlo en el acto. Rika abre los ojos lentamente y luego de golpe al ver la figura de su salvadora; cabello largo castaño, vestida con un traje blanco de estilo beduino, compuesto de una túnica blanca que le llega hasta las rodillas, con un cinturón grueso de cuero que le ciñe la cintura, dos bandas del mismo material que cruzan por su tronco y le sirven para llevar su arma en su espalda, y un turbante blanco que acaba de caer hacia un lado, revelando el color y el largo de su cabello. En sus pies lleva sandalias de guerra, toda ella con porte de luchadora, e igual en apariencia a alguien que las dos chicas conocen bien.

-¡ASUNA! –La identifican al unísono las dos jóvenes. La mencionada las mira de reojo, pero parece no reconocerlas, ignorándolas y enfocándose y su rival.

-¡Bastet-Shino! –Grita la salvadora recién llegada. -¡Este terreno no es tuyo para cazar! –Le advierte mostrándole su espada.

-No soy yo quien transgrede los límites de su dominio, Asuneth. –Le responde Shino, mostrándole sus colmillos. –Todo lo que toca el sol desde el oriente hasta el poniente le pertenece a la estrella de la noche, el sagrado Kirinatón.

-Mi pueblo y yo no tenemos animosidad contra el faraón, pero estas tierras pertenecen a los Acadios, y yo, como miembro de la hermandad de sangre, no puedo sino honrar el deseo de mis mayores.

-¿Aún en contra de la voluntad del amo de todo? –Reta la gatuna oponente.

-¡Si el faraón desea cazar, el dispone de muchas praderas mucho más floridas que este desierto! ¡Además, estas extranjeras ahora gozan de mi protección!

-¿Gozan de tu protección? –Los ojos gatunos de Shino se preparan para atacar, pero el ruido de trompetas detiene la conversación. Ante ellas, y la sorpresa de Keiko y Rika, llega una escolta de carros de guerra, entre los cuales, Asuneth y Bastet-Shino reconocen al motivo de su conversación. El carro halado por dos caballos negros, su atuendo del mismo color, portando el collar del Águila de la mañana, la corona Hedyet, usada por solo una estirpe en todo Egipto: el faraón.

-Mi señor. –De inmediato, la gata se arrodilla ante su amo, quien con un movimiento de su cetro le ordena levantarse. El poderoso Faraón, sin perder un instante su expresión fría, hace otro movimiento con el cetro y al instante, la depresión en la que Asunet, Rika y Keiko se encuentran, se ve rodeada de caballos de guerra con jinetes que apuntan sus flechas hacia ellas.

-Asunet. –Habla con voz seria. –Guerrera de la hermandad de sangre, heredera de la voluntad de Kayabamut Menosis. –Te habla tu faraón, la estrella de la noche, quien te comanda que desistas de tu esfuerzo. –La mira con ojos expectantes. La mencionada, sin embargo, se limita a negar con la cabeza.

-El faraón no es mi rey. Mi rey es el sol del desierto y la sangre de mis hermanos que ahora clama a mí, y me dice que proteja a estas extrañas forasteras. –Con un movimiento de la mano señala a Keiko y Rika, que no han dejado de abrazarse mientras observan la extraña escena. Kirinatón se limita a sonreír haciendo el rostro hacia un lado, entretenido. Bastet-Shino, en cambio, luce airada y ofendida por la respuesta de la mujer del desierto.

-¿Tú no reconoces a la estrella de la noche como tu rey? –Pregunta en tono amenazante, presta a sacar una flecha de su carcaj para apuntarle, pero un movimiento del cetro del rey vuelve a detenerla.

-¿Quieres luchar, aun sabiendo que la lluvia de flechas que puedo lanzar contra ti es tan grande que puede oscurecer el sol? –Inquiere de nuevo el Faraón, curioso ante la respuesta de la guerrera. –Sin duda eres tan valiente como feroz es tu apodo, destello veloz. El faraón halla complacencia en tu belleza y tu modo salvaje e irreverente. –La señala con su cetro. –Tú sabes mejor que yo que eres la última de los caballeros de la hermandad de sangre, por lo que tu resistencia es fútil. Kayabamut Menosis no hubiese querido que su heredera se quedase a marchitarse en medio de este desierto. –La mención de su maestro hace que Asunet se enfurezca.- Y de ahí que venimos hasta este recóndito lugar a buscarte en persona, mostrando mi forma ante el mundo que no merece estar ante la presencia divina de su dios. –Vuelve a sonreír. –A decir verdad, había perdido la esperanza de encontrarte, pero la suerte divina hizo que estas dos extrañas se cruzaran en nuestro camino. –Señala a Rika y Keiko, que de repente se sienten más culpables por lo que está pasando. –Si no fuese porque mi querida Shino, que grácilmente intentó darles caza, tú nunca habrías salido de tu escondite, fantasma del desierto. –Su tono se vuelve ligeramente despectivo.

-El código de la hermandad de sangre no puede traicionarse. No siento mal en los corazones de estas niñas, y eso me obliga a defenderlas. –Apela seria. –Y si eso ha de dictar mi muerte el día de hoy, que así sea. –Desenvaina y se prepara para combatir, no sin antes volver a ver a las dos forasteras, que no son capaces de articular palabra ante el espectáculo que observan. –Lamento haberlas involucrado en esto. Será un honor morir a su lado. –Les hace un gesto afirmativo, a lo que ambas chicas se abrazan en horror.

-Esto no se ve nada bien, Rika-san… -Comenta Keiko. Rika asiente mientras mira al faraón, en cuyo rostro reconoce la misma cara del Kirito que conoce. ¿Será una alucinación? Esto no tiene sentido alguno.

-Creo que has comprendido mal, Asunet. –La corrige el faraón, quien se baja de su carruaje al mismo tiempo que uno de sus soldados le pasa una espada, cuya hoja es tan negra como la noche. –He venido hasta aquí, no para matarte, sino por una nueva esclava.

-¿Una esclava, dices? –Pregunta airada. -¿Quieres hacer una esclava del destello veloz? –Se pone a la defensiva, a lo que los soldados que los rodean responden apuntándole al unísono con su infinidad de flechas, pero él hace un gesto para que se detengan.

-Y no solo tú, sino esas dos que están tras tuyo. Serán mis concubinas en el harem personal del faraón. –Su expresión confiada colma rápidamente la paciencia de Asunet, quien le apunta con su arma.

-Seas el faraón o no, no seré tu propiedad, ni estas forasteras tampoco. –Declara seria. Rika traga saliva, aprieta los puños y apoya los comentarios de la joven.

-¡Es verdad, ve y consíguete tu harem por otro lado, misógino machista! –Grita la pecosa. Keiko solo se asusta, pero parece que el comentario pasa ignorado. El faraón se quita la capa, quedándose solamente con la túnica que lo cubre de la cintura para abajo, portando un cinturón del cual cuelga la vaina de su espada. También se quita la corona, mostrando al viento su cabello negro y su expresión confiada. Asunet se coloca en posición de ataque, mientras él hace lo propio, llevando su arma hacia atrás, en una posición de combate inusual para cualquier tipo de combate que la joven haya visto hasta ese momento.

-Pelea. –Reta él. Asunet sale, como un rayo, hacia él, embistiéndolo de frente, pero él solo se hace hacia un lado, evitando por completo el ataque, quitándole la espada de las manos con un golpe de la suya y luego impactando por atrás de la nuca con el mango de su arma, dejándola inconsciente en el acto ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes.

-Yo… -Es lo último que dice la joven antes de perder el conocimiento, mientras él la atrapa entre sus brazos, como quien se hace cargo de una presa recién capturada.

-Venció al destello veloz… de un solo movimiento… -Musita un soldado. –El faraón… es un dios… ¡EL FARAÓN ES UN DIOS! –Grita fuerte.

-¡AHÚ! ¡AHÚ! –Contestan todos a la vez. Kirinatón sujeta a su presa inconsciente con su brazo izquierdo, mientras con el derecho levanta su arma para ganar de nuevo la ovación de sus hombres. Bastet-Sinon lo observa con devoción, pero rápidamente dirige su mirada hacia Rika y Keiko, quienes tratan de retroceder, pero ella da un salto largo de nuevo y les cierra el camino para escapar.

-Es mi placer informarles que ahora son partes del harem real. –Les dice seria. –El faraón las reclama como tales… -Las mira de pies a cabeza. –Sin duda lucen extrañas, pero con algo de limpieza estarán presentables. –Mientras habla, algunos soldados llegan a su lado y tiran una red sobre ellas, atrapándolas.

-¡Hey! ¡Esperen! ¡Esto es un error! ¡Nosotras no somos de aquí! ¡Kirito! ¡Asuna! –Intenta llamarlas Rika, pero el faraón parece no responder a ese nombre. Solo alcanza a verlo acariciando el rostro inconsciente de Asunet, reconociendo en su expresión la misma admiración con la que el Kirito que conoce mira a su Asuna. Si es posible, ha caído en un tiempo diferente, pero, de lo poco que ha podido ver, parece como si estuviese ante una historia que amenaza con repetirse otra vez. Asunet, Keiko y ella son transportadas hacia el palacio del Faraón, donde un nuevo capítulo de la historia ha de comenzar…

(Continuará)

0000000000000

Intenté hacerlo one-shot, pero no me salió. Sin embargo, intenté respetar la temática de la semana con el ambiente egipcio, jaja, este es el primer fanfic de Kirito x Asuna donde escribo a Asuna fuerte, así que a ver cómo sale. Esto es todo por ahora, si te gustó, por favor deja tu comentario, que es muy importante, hasta la próxima.


End file.
